We could be heroesA FrostIron fanfic
by Megan Laufeyson
Summary: Rated: T Just in case...Loki/Tony fanfic


**Before This Starts.. I Did NOT Create This, My Friend Did.. Enjoy!**Tony leaned over the rails on his balcony. It was some kind of celebration, and fireworks were set to go off at 7:30. It was about 6:45 when Tony looked down and checked his watch. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his dark chesnut hair. He jumped as he heard the elevator doors open, and he turned, watching as Loki and his slender figure walked out, in a pair of jeans and a black button up shirt. Tony looked at him with a slight tinge of fear in his eyes."What are you doing here Frosty?", Tony sneered as he spoke, intoxication clear in his voice. Loki gave a fake look of hurt at the words, "I was simply joining you for the celeberation." He lifted up a bottle of scotch, as if an offer of peace. Tony waved him in, he wouldn't pass up a drink on the night of a celebration. "Whats with the clothes? It looks like you stole from my closet.", He teased at Loki, then Loki looked back with a smirk,"I did." Tony wasn't shocked at this, Loki had been taking his things lately on his visits. He went and poured himself a drink, then went back to the balcony. Loki watched him with his emerald eyes, watching his every move, before joining him on the balcony.

"What is the celebration for anyway?," asked Loki softly, his voice soft and kind. Tony was silent for a moment, wondering why he sounded nice. "No idea... think someone died." Loki shook his head a bit, he no longer liked it when people died, even though they were mortals, he learned that they had as much emotion and passion as he did. He learned that from Tony, who stood only a meter away, ignoring his existence with his best efforts."Anthony?..", Loki questioned quietly. "Yes Loki?""Do you love?" Tony looked a bit shocked at first,"I cannot fall in love." Loki's mouth fell agape,"Cannot fall in love?... But a life without love.. Thats terrib-" Tony cut him off quickly,"No being hurt thats terrible."Loki shook his head and Tony was a bit taken aback, " Love is a many splendid thing, love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love!"

At that Tony scoffed, "Please don't start this again...""All you need is love." "A man has got to eat!" "All you need is love." "He'll end up on the streets!"Loki said it once more,"All you need is love."Tony snorted and walked away, "Love is just a game."Loki smiled mischeiviously and followed, grabbing Stark's arm. "I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me." Tony laughed as he spoke,"The only way of loving me baby, is to pay a lovely fee," Tony pulled away, and Loki grasped him again, his voice a bit begging."Just one nighy, give me just one night." Tony smirked, "There's no way cus you can't pay." Loki wrapped his arm's around Tony's waist,"In the name of love, one night in the name of love..," Loki stopped for a moment as Tony's chocolate eyes met his, and now Tony spoke.

"You crazy fool, I won't give into you." He tired to wriggle away but Loki pulled him closer, his voice soft and pleading," Oh baby don't leave me this way... I cannot survive... without your sweet love.. oh baby please don't leave me this way.." Loki brought Tony with him as he walked backwards to the balcony, Tony blushing all the time. " You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs..." Tony muttered as Loki leaned against the railing. "I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no.." Loki smiled. "Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs.." Tony muttered again. Loki leaned forward, pressing his nose to Tony's, "What's wrong with that? I'd like to know.. Cus here I go!" He quicklytm released Tony, jumping up onto the large glowing S that hung over New York's streets.

Tony let out a gasp, reaching after him. "Loki get down!" Loki spread out his arms and sang now. "Love lifts us up where we belong!Where eagles fly,on a mountain high! " Tony bursted out in the middle, "Love makes us act like we are our lives away,for one happy day." Loki stopped, grabbing Tony and swinging him up, looking him in the eyes, hesitating. Then he smiled,"We could be heroes... just for one day.." Tony shook his head,"You... you would be mean.." Loki frowned,"No, I won't."

Tony looked away from Loki, "And I, I would drink all the time." Loki spoke intimately and softly, in a way that made Tony's hair stand on end, "We should be lovers..." "We can't do that." "We should be lovers! And thats a fact." Tony looked up, and Loki could tell he was considering it, "Though nothing... Can keep us together." Loki smiled now, "We could steal time," Tony joined in, "Just for one could be heroes,forever and ever,we could be heroes,forever and ever,we can be heroes..." Loki pressed his fingers to Tony's lips. "Because I... I will always love you.." He watched as Tony's eyes sparked and he smiled aswell, "I can't help loving you... And how wonderful life is... Now you're in my world..." Tony moved Loki's finger, pressing their lips together with a deep passion. They both jumped a bit as the fireworks went off in the distance, sparking and sending a rainbow of electric colors across the clearest sky they had seen that June. They kissed for a while, before they stopped, Tony leaning his head on Loki's shoulder, and they just held each other in the night.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Out in the depths of New York, Virgina Potts sat alone on the top of her apartment building, her eyes red with old tears from her mistakes. She chugged her bottle of wine as she watched the fireworks pop in the sky. She muttered in a cracked voice, as if she'd heard the two,"How wonderful life is... Now you're in the world..."By James~


End file.
